Uke lee snippets
by Kipperson
Summary: I'm trying to get back into writing! I love Uke!Lee fics with a deep passion so I'll try to help increase the amount of Uke!lee fics in the community
1. Chapter 1

I really want to read a Fairytale uke Lee story.

For example, a beauty and the beast story.

"I will not be dining with you tonight." The beast slowly turned, his glowing golden eyes seeming to stare into the others very soul.

"What."

Lee licked his chapped lips before letting out a shuddering breath. "I said I will not be dining with you tonight. I-I'm quite tired and would much rather-"

A vicious roar ripped through the stale night air and made Lee flinch slightly.

"I take you from the dungeon and bring you up to a bedroom that fulfills your need and yet you find me to hideous to sit through dinner with!"

With narrowed eyes Lee hissed "I did not say that! Do not put words in my mouth, do not think that just because you are the famed 'Beast' I will not hold my ground and talk back! I do not want to dine with you because I am tired and want to send a prayer out for my father!"

I also really enjoy stories inspired by songs, there's one song called twisted love that's amazing.

Lee gasped as he danced against the other man. His body moved to the rhythm of the music flowing through the club. He had came there to lose himself. He didn't want to think about anything he just wanted to let loose. The man behind him brought his hands up to rest on Lee's hips and moved Lee's body from side to side. "You're quite the dancer." Lee gave a non committal hum before pushing away from the man and doing his own little dance by himself. His eyes were closed as he smoothly shook his hips and let his hands glide over his body. He opened his eyes when he brought his hands up to his hair and gripped it tightly. He gave a little smirk in the man's direction when he saw how flustered he had made him.

I really really enjoy Alpha/Omega story's too. They're always so great and you have so much potential with them.

Lee hissed as he felt someone grab the back of his braid. "Still haven't presented yet huh?" A blonde hair boy with tanned skin gave Lee a cheesy grin. "Let go of me Naruto! It is none of your business who I am." Lee tried to take his hair out of Naruto grip but the boy seemed pretty determined on keeping Lee's hair in his grasp. "You're to skinny to be an Alpha and you're kind of tall to be an omega. You talk back a lot too." By then Lee was getting pretty angry. "Naruto, let me-" Lee yelped as he pulled hard on his braid causing him to fall into Naruto.

Lee could feel his face heating up and his eyes beginning to burn but as he looked up to give the other a piece of his mind Naruto was looking at him with weird eyes.

"I don't care who you are really, you're going to be my mate regardless."

Naruto eyes were sharp, his normal playful gaze gone. Lee felt lost in his gaze, his eyes were wide in amazement as he stared at the other.

The sound of their teacher calling out to them broke Lee out of his stupor. He flushed, pulling his hair from out of Narutos grip and running towards the teachers voice. He didn't know what that was, but it definitely made him feel nervous.,

That's all I have for now, I hope you enjoyed.


	2. Chapter 2

He held the baby close to his chest, his heart beating a million times a minute. "You can't take him away from me, he's mine." The other merely gave him an assessing glance. "Y-you can't take my baby. He's mine you hear!? Get away!" By now Lee had a death grip on the child in his arms. Suddenly the man was right in Lees face and he could feel his breath catch in his throat at the others closeness.

"You say he's yours but he bears no resemblance."

Lee licked his lips before saying once again "He's mine." The man leaned closer before taking a sniff at the top of the baby's head. "He certainly smells of you doesn't he..." the other pulled back before putting his hands in his pockets. "I suppose I'll leave you alone then, for now of course. Best keep a lookout for your child. Who knows what the future will bring." The man suddenly turned around and began walking into the distance. Lee did his best to slow down his breathing before he gently untuck the babies face from his chest. "I've got you my love, don't you worry. I promised." Lee whispered to the sleeping bundle, gently tracing a fifer over a soft chubby cheek.

Lee had been thinking of the incident at recess all during school. He couldn't get out his mind what Naruto had said. "He was so deep in thought he didn't notice when a red headed boy snuck next to him.

Lee..."

Lee let out a little squeak, his cheeks taking on a deep red color. "Ah, Yes Gaara?" The red head looked at Lee through almond shaped teal eyes. "Want to play..." "Oh!" Lee looked around the classroom. He was so deep in thought he hadn't noticed. "We can play Gaara, what do you want to play?" Gaaras eyes seemed to go blank for a moment before he ducked his head shyly. "The house game..." he whispered before lifting his head up to see the others reaction. "Oh, of course!" He smiled at Gaara, grabbing his hand so they could walk to where the little play house area was in their classroom.

A few minutes later and Gaara and Lee were quite settled in their reenactment of a married couples life. "My love, how was work?" Lee asked from where he was "washing dishes" at the little kitchen sink. "It was fine L-Love." He replied in turn. His whole face went red as soon as the words left his mouth but Gaara had a dopey smile in his face nevertheless. Lee gave a giggle before he gave a slight jump at a beating on their little houses front door. "Ah, who is that?" Lee wondered aloud before the door flew open and furious blue eyes locked onto him.

"I thought I said you were my mate! Why are you playing house with him!?" Lee gaped before squeaking "I didn't saw we were mates, and I can play house with whoever I want!" Naruto hugged before trying to walk closer to Lee. He was stopped by a very angry Gaara. "You leave my Love alone. He said he doesn't want you in here so leave." Naruto puffed his chest out before blowing air out of his nose. "You can't tell me what to do, I already said Lee was mine so it's to late for you." Gaara let out a deep growl, his eyes flashing golden and black. "Get away from us!" He hissed. Naruto flashed his own red eyes, fangs peeking from his lips. "Don't tell me what to do, Lee is MINE!"

When he opened his eyes he was surprised at seeing a man looking at him as if he were from another world. "Good morning Master." He replied in an even tone. The man slowly blinked at him before looking both ways and pointing at himself with an eyebrow raised. "You are my Master," Lee replied with a sly grin, one of his own eyebrows raising. His master was silly, he could already tell. The man had blond short cut hair and bright blue eyes. They looked quite gorgeous in Lees opinion. The man was also slightly tanned with a well defined body. Lee felt lucky his master was so handsome. "Ah... S-Sorry but I'm not your..." "It is okay, I was told that sometimes masters go into shock on seeing us for the first time." Lee stood up from out of his box at that, coming to his full height. He wasn't packaged wearing clothes, but he's sure there are clothes somewhere in the other boxes that came along with his own. His hair was in a basic braid and went down to his thighs, his eyes were wide and a deep brown color. His skin had a healthy tan and was without blemishes as well. He felt a sense of pride as his masters face flushed a deep red color. "Y-You're not wearing clothes!" Lee cocked his head to the side, his eyes narrowed slightly. "Master, you requested that I-" he was cut off as another man entered the room. A short redhead with teal colored eyes and a strange tattoo covered the top right portion of his head. He was deathly pale, but he was definitely muscular. "You opened the box." The man murmured, glancing at the blonde.

Thank you for reading over my ideas. I'm kinda happy with them lol. I will look for more things that inspire me to write stories and such. You should check out flippedoutflippy on FanFiction. She has a ton of beautiful GaaLee stories and beautiful UkeLee stories in general. I know finding stories with BottomLee is hard so I want to try to give you as much help as possible aha! Also check out HallowingTruth on Fanfiction. They've made awesome stories here as well and I'm glad they're spreading their epic GaaLee stories to the internet as well. Anyways enjoy and leave me your opinions if you don't mind.


	3. Chapter 3

He looked gorgeous. Narutos face was flush as he stared at the man who calmly pushed a few strands of hair behind his ears. The man was gently brushing a little girls hair with a plastic golden brush and nodding as she told him what seemed like child blubber. Naruto gave a sigh before straightening out his shirt and walking over to the man and girl. "Hello Lee!" He said before the little girl whipped her head around and screeched. She jumped from the small stool she had been sitting on while her hair was being brushed and rushed over to him. "PAPA! You're here super early!" She squealed happily, wrapping her arms around his legs. He gave a laugh before picking her up and wrapping his arms around her body. "Hey, hey my little Tsunami! Did you wreck havoc on your poor instructor today?" The little girl giggled before cuddling her face into Narutos neck. "Miss Tsunade was a star pupil, as usual Mr. Uzumaki," Lee stood and gently wiped his hand on his dark green apron. Tsunade beamed at the attention, little cheeks flushed with happiness. "Thank you ! Papa, today we did lots of cool stuff! Mr. Lee showed let us go out to the forest and we got to see a squirrel up really close!" Tsunade was looking at Naruto with all the seriousness a five year old could muster as she whispered, "We had to be really quiet and still or else it wouldn't get close. The squirrel got really close to me and even sniffed my hand!" Tsunade was back to beaming again as she said " It only sniffed me, stupid Jiraiya didn't get sniffed." Naruto sighed, doing his best to keep a smile out of his voice as he gently reminded her "Not to call people stupid." She gave an overdramatic sigh before giving a long drawn out "Okay."

Lee laughed at the interaction between the father and the daughter. They were definitely a one in a kind pair in his opinion. "Well I'll let you get going Mr. Uzumaki, I know you must be busy." Lee gently smiled at the other, not seeming to notice the light flush that traveled from the others cheeks and down his neck. "Oh, yea. I just wanted to ask you something really quick before I go." Naruto murmured, adjusting Tsunade to sit on his side. Tsunade was watching with rapt attention, looking between her father and her teacher. "Oh, whats the matter?" Lee gave a small tilt of his head and Naruto was sure his face had darkened at least ten shades.

-/

He didn't notice him at first, he was just the guy behind the counter who was supposed to get him his coffee. Half the time he was barely coherent enough to even recognize who was giving him his drink in the morning, he mostly just mumbled out his order and threw his card down on the counter. It wasn't until he had a rare day off and went to the shop to sit and watch the snow fall that he noticed the man behind the counter. His skin was lightly tanned and his hair was pulled back into a ponytail. It was long and gorgeous really, slick and black while seemingly endless. He couldn't see behind the counter but the mans hair continued past his waist and he found that mesmerizing. But not as mesmerizing as his smile. The barista smiled like his freaking world was made every time someone asked for their drink. He was sure his smile could light a whole city all by itself. He was in awe and didn't realize he was walking up to the counter until it was to late.

"Oh, Hello Sir! How are you this fine afternoon?" The barista asked. The other could feel his face lighting up and his heart beating irregularly fast.

"H-Hello."

Was all he said in response, flustering himself even more when he found he didn't respond to the others question.

The barista had a small rectangular name tag on his chest, silver block letters spelling out "Lee".

Lee gave a small hum before asking "Would you like your usual?" The man pursed his lips before giving a small nod. Lee nodded enthusiastically and began pushing buttons on the register and asking him to swipe his card.

"Alright, let me get started!" Lee said happily before turning around and getting his drink ready. The man found himself even more embarrassed when he couldn't take his eyes off of the others backside.

I'll come up with other doodles later. I hope you enjoyed! Thank you for your review Dreamer Jewel, you made my day~


End file.
